Love Hinata
by Mellody123
Summary: <html><head></head>Hinata's getting married!</html>
1. Chapter 1

A young girl who looked about 18 slowly closed the door behind her. It was still dark and the neighborhood was quiet. She was trying to be as quiet and as fast as she could. The young girl had long dark purple hair and white eyes that were tinted purple. She made her way to a small clearing. At the edge of the clearing a boy stepped out. The boy looked about 19 and had a ponytail. He dragged is feet into the clearing.

"This is such a drag. Why do I have to train with you."

"I'm s-sorry Shikamaru-kun." Stuttered the girl.

"Would you quiet stuttering Hinata it's annoying."

Hinata flinched and said, "S-sorry."

The Shikamaru sighed and took up a fighting stance. Hinata activated her bloodline. Veins appeared at the side of her eyes. She lunged forward trying to land a swift attack to the heart. Shikamaru dodged thinking, "_I think she is trying to kill me." _Shikamaru then ran into the shade. Hinata scanned for him and then threw two ninja stars at him. Shikamaru caught her shadow and held her still. Hinata smirked and blasted chakra through her feet make a dust cloud and freed herself. She lunched at Shikamaru with Gentle fist hitting him three times. Shikamaru fell to the ground and said, "I'm done. I've been beat up enough." Shikamaru got up and brushed off and started to walk away. "_That was quicker then last time…" _Thought Hinata.

Hinata briskly walked home. She opened the gate a walked in. When she got to her room she removed her clothes and jumped into the shower. Hanabi snuck in and pulled the shower curtains open and shouted, "Surprise!" Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. Hanabi quickly got undressed and joined her sister. After the shower Hinata quickly put on her black fishnet shit and dark blue cargo pants. She helped Hanabi get dressed. As Hinata was brushing her hair Hanabi asked, "Hina where did you go this morning?" Hinata the said, "I went out to do some training Hana."

Hinata then got up to make breakfast for the two of them. Hanabi sat at the counter and watched. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" said Hanabi. Hinata blushed and said, "N-no!" While they ate Hanabi chatted about the shows she watched on TV. Hinata cleaned up the dishes and set out. "_Maybe I should go see what Naruto is doing." _Hinata was walked towards Naruto's house when she saw Gaara. She was confused because Gaara should he at the sand village. She went over to Gaara and asked, "What are you doing here you're the leader of the sand village." Gaara looked at her and smiled.

"I was looking for you."

"W-why?"

"I want you."

Hinata blushed and Gaara said, "I'm sorry I couldn't come in person so I sent a sand clone." He grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "Come to the sand village and be my wife!" Hinata was dumb struck. Gaara pulled out a teleportation scroll and sent them to the sand village. Hinata snapped out of it and said, "What about my family!" Gaara turned and looked questioning and said, "I already asked your family for permission. They didn't tell you?" Hinata thought about it, "_So that's why Hana asked me that. I want my family to accept me to and if I marry him then maybe they will…" _Hinata asked Gaara, "Can I get to know you and decide first?" Gaara smiled. _"Its better the being turned down." _He thought.

The next morning Hinata woke up in the room Gaara gave her. She sat up and looked to see Gaara sleeping next to her… naked. Hinata blushed and quickly got out of the bed. Gaara sleepily got up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Y-your n-n-naked."

"This is how I always sleep."

"Why are you in here?"

Gaara gave her puppy eyes and said, "I can't?"

"N-no you c-can" Gaara gave a smile in satisfaction, "but you have to wear clothes."

"Tssk" said Gaara as he got up and put on a robe. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

-Back at the Leaf Village-

"Where is she?" Complained Shikamaru. _"She should have been here and hour ago." _He turned to leave and thought_ "I'll go ask Kiba." _Shikamaru found Kiba with Naruto eating at the ramen shop. He approached him and said, "Do you know where Hinata is?" Kiba looked but and sniffed around. He looked startled. Kiba got up and started to walk.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"I can't smell her."

"Where are you going?"

Kiba stopped and looked at Shikamaru.

"This is where her sent stops."

Naruto came up behind the two of them and ask, "Hey did you find her?"

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto go to Hinata's house to see if she is there. When they arrive the see Hanabi crying at the gate. Kiba rushes over and asks, "What's wrong Hanabi?" Hanabi looked up and wiped her eyes. She the said, "Hinata is gone." Tears started to swell in her eyes again. Kiba started to panic and tried to think of a way to calm her down. Shikamaru squatted down next to her and patted her hair. "We will find her so don't worry." Hanabi felt relived. Hanabi got up and brushed off her clothes and walked the boys into the house. Hanabi told them to wait. She came back with her father. Kiba stepped forward bravely. "Have you seen Hinata?" said Kiba. Her father looked at him and said, "Gaara of the Sand Village came and asked for her hand in marriage." Naruto busted out and said, "Did she agree to it?" He nodded and said, "At least she was smart enough to figure out that she could be of some use. Now the Hyuga family has strong connections with the Sand Village." Shikamaru grabbed him by his collar and shouted, "Your daughter was trying so hard and you don't care!" Kiba pulled him away and said, "Leave him, he is just to pathetic to waste any energy on."

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru headed out to the Sand Village. They request to see Gaara and they are let through. As the three enter the room Gaara was half naked getting dressed. They turned away in embarrassment. Gaara smiled and said, "Welcome friends, what brings you to the Sand Village?" Gaara tightened the robe. Kiba and Shikamaru started to run at Gaara to attack him. Naruto suddenly remember a ninjitsu that pervy sage told him to do when everything becomes heated. Naruto performs the hand signs and a puff of smoke fills the room.

"Naruto you bastard –cough"

"I can't see."

"I think the smoke is clearing."

The four men looked at each other. They were all naked. "_So that's what pervy sage ment by when things get heated. He meant with sex…" _Kiba was about to punch Naruto, when the door opened and Hinata came in to see what happened. Hinata looked at the four naked men. "Kyaa!" She blushed and ran back and slammed the door. She locked it then fainted on the other side of the door. Gaara tried to open the door and said, "Why are you embarrassed. You have already seen me naked." Kiba and Shikamaru were angry and demanded and explanation. Naruto gave and awkward laugh and rubbed his head. They all got dressed with the clothes Gaara lent them. Gaara was only wearing a robe, again. They knocked on Hinata's door. She didn't answer so Gaara used his sand to unhinge the door. The four of them walked in and looked around. The room was empty and the window was open. Kiba turned to Naruto and said, "This is all your fault." Gaara turned to them all and said, "Hinata agree to think about the marriage I didn't force her here (he really did). So please leave now." Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru agreed and left for the Leaf Village. As soon as they were out of sight the Gaara in the room turned into sand.

"_I can't believe it they were naked and I got a nose bleed." _Thought Hinata. Gaara walked over behind Hinata and picked her up princess style. Gaara carries Hinata to their room and drops her on the bed. He smiles and licks his lips.

"Hinata I'm hungry."

"Then eat a bagel."

"I don't want a bagel."

"Then eat something else."

-Sex scene warning-

"Ok." He says as his grin widens. He pulled her close and started to nibble on her ear. Hinata moans, "No stop." That only makes Gaara want her more. Gaara was still in his robe and Hinata was wearing a pale yellow sundress. Gaara moved her up the bed more and held down her arms above her head. He quickly pulled up her dressed and used it to tie her to the bed before she could struggle. "Now we can have some real fun." Gaara said. He looked at Hinata's body. She had soft pink lips and milky white skin. Her nipples were hard and pink. _"Her breasts look delicious." _Gaara thought. He went over to her right nipple and began to suck on it while rubbing her other nipple. Hinata moaned and squirmed. Gaara looked up to see her face. Her eyes were filled with lust and seem to scream, "More!" Gaara moved down towards her panties. They were purple with white stripes and had a small white bow in the center. He slowly pulled them over her legs. He the spread her legs open and looked at her pussy. Gaara whistled and Hinata blushed more. He started to kiss his way down her thigh to her pussy. Hinata made small whimpering sounds. He nuzzled into her pussy and looked at her. Her licked her and she shivered and moaned. Before she could climax he stopped and whispered into her ear, "Can I fuck you?" She nodded. Gaara removed his robe and Hinata stared at his dick. Gaara smirked and waited. Hinata said, "W-w-why aren't you doing anything?" Gaara said, "I'm waiting for you to ask." Hinata looked confused for a minute and then said, "Please fuck me." Gaara then kissed Hinata and said, "Good girl." He slowly guided his dick into her pussy. He slowly pushed himself in. Hinata cried in pain. He kept going and said, "It'll be ok in a minute just hold on love." He finally was all the way inside of her. He looked at her and said, "Are you ok?" Hinata nodded. Gaara started to move slowly back and forth. He slowly got faster. Hinata moaned as he started to fuck her harder. To tease her he went fast then slowly pulled out until his tip was at her entrance. He would push as hard as he could into her. Hinata moaned loudly. Gaara could feel Hinata's walls tighten around him. He started to fuck her as hard as he could so they could climax together. Gaara came into Hinata as she climaxed. Her back arched as she came. Gaara pulled out and the white sticky fluid leaked onto the bed. Hinata passed out and Gaara lay down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair.


End file.
